A new era
by yogini
Summary: What if it all was different? An alternative ending to series five and what happened next. Warnings: character death, slash, self-harm, violence, attempted suicide. Not too explicit though...
1. Mordred's love

_Author's note_

_This is my take on what happened right before, during and after the battle of Camlann. Basically it's an alternative ending to series five and then what I imagine happens after that, and how the characters would react. AU._

_Warnings: character death, slash, self-harm, violence. Rated M for later chapters._

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Mordred's love **

When her last exhale left her body Mordred felt as if it was his own. His lungs seemed to have closed up and he couldn't force the air back into his body. His throat felt sore with the sobs that he choked back and it was as if his heart had been ripped from his body.  
He felt numb, detached. Kara was dead. Gone. The love of his life that he thought he would never see again had come back to him for a short time, only to be brutally taken away again. Killed, by the hand of King Arthur, for no other crime than the wish for freedom for her people.

At this thought his blood boiled with anger and he struggled contain his magic. The hate and the fury that he felt was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before and he succumbed to it, bathed in it and allowed the hatred to flow freely through his body. He had pleaded, he had _begged_ for her to be spared and Arthur had denied him. He still upheld the cruel laws instilled by his father. How could he ever have thought that Arthur would be different from his father? This was the confirmation he needed, the realization that Kara's words were true and that her hatred towards Arthur was justified. He now understood that he would never be accepted for who he truly was under Arthur's reign. And no matter how much Emrys wished for it to be so, believed for it to become so, he was misled and blinded by his loyalty to Arthur. Camelot never was and never would be a place for people with magic, for people like him and Kara.

Mordred thought it might as well have been his execution today. After all, he was the same as Kara, born with abilities that once were considered a gift, but were now seen as a crime, a curse and a reason for persecution.  
It was time to change that, to avenge Kara's death. And who better to ally with than the person seeking Arthur's death above all?  
He let go of his grip on his magic, allowed it to run wild and from the moment when the door to his cell creaked open, the metal twisted and charred, he walked out without a backwards glance. It was time to find Morgana.

As he made it out of the castle he heard the warning bells starting to sound. He didn't care. They would never catch him anyway.


	2. Mordred's loyalties

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Mordred's loyalties **

At first it felt right. By exposing Emrys true identity to Morgana he did not only get revenge but he also ensured that Arthur was well and truly doomed. Without his magic, Emrys was nothing. And without Emrys, Arthur was nothing. He would quickly fall, never knowing how much Emrys had sacrificed for his king. And the prophecies about the once and future king would never come true.

But as the final battle at Camlann drew nearer, Mordred could feel his conviction falter at times. The more time he spent with Morgana, the more he realized that she was no longer the same person that he had met all those years ago. It seemed that she had lost the ability to love and to trust and nightmares and paranoia plagued her mind. After all that she had suffered, after all that she had been through, she had turned into a shadow of her former self that was barely recognizable. She was a hollow shell, fuelled only by hatred, vengeance and her magic and she would stop at nothing to sit upon Camelot's throne. She would open the gates of hell and unleash its fury if she had to, consequences be damned.

And that was when he sadly realized that he could not blame Arthur for Kara's death since it was Morgana who was to blame. It was her hatred that had influenced Kara to the point where she was no more than a weapon, willing to be wielded by Morgana to create death and destruction to the people of Camelot. To bring harm upon those that he'd come to respect and honour since his arrival in Camelot. She had no longer been the girl he loved, her actions not her own, and his heart turned bitter as he mourned his lost love once more. How could he follow the one who ripped his love from his arms? He despised himself for being so easily convinced to abandon his loyalty to Arthur and betray his brothers-in-arms, and Emrys. How could he not have seen Morgana's deceitfulness and ruthlessness? And yet, Arthur had not chosen to pardon Kara for her crime even though he must have realized that it was Morgana's doing and that Kara had merely been a puppet. But even if he could forgive Arthur there was no going back after what he'd done, after his betrayal.

And so Mordred led Morgana's forces in battle with a heart that was not only broken but also torn between loyalties.


	3. At Camlann

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**At Camlann**

When the push came to shove it was his loyalty to Arthur that decided the action of his hand, the fate of Arthur and ultimately the fate of Albion. So when he raised the blade that had been forged in a dragon's breath, he didn't raise it on his king, his friend, his brother-in-arms but on Morgana, the woman he thought would restore magic to Albion but had been lost on the way, blinded by hatred and cruelty. He could not blame her for what she'd become because no one could know how they'd turned out had they had to endure what she had. But he could blame her for the actions that she'd taken and he finally realized that he could not follow her. He could now understand Emrys' dedication to Arthur and that it was his continued reign and not his death that would bring magic back to the lands of Albion. He could also understand why Emrys had been so suspicious of him and so reluctant to welcome him into the inner circle of Arthur's knights. He had almost played the part in Arthur's destiny that had been foretold that he would, as the one betraying the king. But he had managed to create his own destiny and let love conquer hate.

And so when steel bit info flesh it was not Arthur that gasped in pain but his half-sister, eyes filled with sadness and confusion. A small cry escaped her lips and when she fell, it was into his arms. Gently, almost like holding a child, he lowered her to the ground and held her as she drew her last breaths. Her eyes found his.  
"Why?" she managed to whisper.  
"I had to" he simply answered and knew that it was true. He couldn't have done it any other way, it was clear to him now.

With Morgana fallen, Mordred not fighting and Merlin somehow having managed to restore his magic, Arthur's enemies soon succumbed or gave up. Mordred stayed on his knees, holding Morgana's body in his arms and stroking her hair as the battle drew to an end around him. He dimly realized that he was surrounded by people but didn't move neither to acknowledge them or nor to defend himself. He also noted that his sword seemed to have disappeared somewhere but it didn't seem to matter anymore.  
"_Mordred?" _He heard Emrys' voice in his mind.  
"_Yes?"  
_"_I'm sorry."_ Before Mordred could react he heard a softly murmured incantation and suddenly his magic wasn't his to control anymore. He could still feel it but it seemed to be dormant and he could not will it from its depths of slumber. Then two soldiers appeared behind him and attempted to grab his arms but he jerked out of their grips, holding on to Morgana.  
"Mordred." It was Arthur's voice. "Let go." Arthur crouched before him and gently tugged at Mordred's hands until he released his grip.  
"I'll take care of her, I promise." Arthur nodded to the soldiers and Mordred was hauled to his feet and led away. He turned to look back at Arthur who carefully lifted Morgana's body and carried her over to one of the tents where the wounded were cared for.

Mordred was surprised that he was not taken to the other prisoners but to a smaller tent close to the king's. As he was led past the knights and soldiers of Camelot he could see hate, fear and suspicion in their eyes, but also confusion, why had he been spared, how could he be allowed so close to the king? He didn't know either.  
It turned out that the smaller tent was Merlin's and he waited inside as Mordred was pushed through the opening. The soldiers, very ill at ease in the company of sorcerers, hurried away and left the two of them alone. Merlin, now back to his normal, young self, seemed to wait for Mordred to say something but he couldn't do more than stare into the ground.  
"Mordred?" he asked at last and Mordred looked up at him but quickly fouz that he couldn't meet his eyes and looked down again. The guilt of what he'd done was too overwhelming and he could feel himself tremble. Merlin took his arm and led him over to a small cot on the side.  
"We'll need to talk but I need to help with the wounded" he said, pushing at Mordred's shoulder until he sat down. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Mordred didn't react as his wrists and ankles were shackled, didn't bother trying to use his magic since he already knew that the cold iron would stop him.  
"_I deserve everything that's coming to me, Emrys."_ Merlin looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face and then turned to leave.  
"_Sleep, Mordred." _And Mordred felt himself fall into a deep sleep, undisturbed by dreams.


	4. Returning to Camelot

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Returning to Camelot**

Returning was not as glorious as many had thought it would be. They had won but the victory had come at a high price and there was not a single person on Camelot who hadn't suffered losses or been injured. Many returned to destroyed homes, some would never be able to work again and far too many didn't return at all.

One of them was Gwaine. Neither he, nor Percival, had been at Camlann and nobody knew what had happened to them until Percival showed up at the city's gates, leading the horse that carried the body of his friend and fellow knight. When Arthur found out what had happened he insisted that Gwaine should be buried as befitted a hero but Percival said that Gwaine would have laughed at the whole idea. Not because he minded to be the centre of attention but because he'd spent his life proving that nobility is something one proves through one's action, not something one's born into. Arthur still thought that this would be the best way of showing everyone that Gwaine's last action was in fact heroic and that he had not failed and Percival conceded at last, provided that there would be an opportunity for Gwaine's closest friends to gather and say their farewells after the formal ceremony. After that, his body was burned and surrendered to the gods and Percival stayed until the last of the embers had died out.

Those who did return struggled. Homes had to be rebuilt, bones and gashes had to heal, as well as hearts. Arthur fought not only to overcome the loss of that many loyal men but also to cope with the fact that out of the Knights of the Round Table, his most trusted men-at-arms, it only remained two. With the deaths of Elyan and Gwaine and Mordred's betrayal, only Percival and Leon remained. Leon worked himself into the ground trying to relieve Arthur of as many duties as he could, both out of loyalty to his king and out of his desire to tire himself out so completely so that he would not have t think of the friends he'd lost. Arthur knew that Leon wouldn't be able to continue like that for long. As for Percival, he was not much of a support to Arthur, which was only to be expected after the loss of Gwaine. In body, he had returned were many others had not, but in spirit Percival might as well be gone too. He was broken. Arthur, who had come to lean heavily on the support of his closest knights, felt very alone, even with Gwen and Merlin at his side.

A couple of months after the battle it was discovered that the queen was with child. Those were joyous news, much anticipated, and it sent the castle into a frenzy of preparation to welcome a new prince or princess to the world. But it seemed that luck did not favour Camelot these days, and as the princess was welcomed into the world, the queen left it.


	5. Accepting magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Accepting magic**

Despite the desperate efforts of both physicians and magic healers Gwen's life could not be saved and when both Gaius and Merlin emerged from the royal chambers in tears Arthur knew that he didn't have much time. He took his wife into his arms and held her until she was gone.

Many magic users, even Merlin even if he'd didn't want to admit that the he ever doubted Arthur, had feared that the young king would be overwhelmed with sorrow and anger and turn on the magic users that had failed to help his queen. But Arthur stayed true to the promise that he'd given Merlin on the battle field. Camelot would be a country that welcomed magic once more. The king Arthur had become had come a long way from the spoilt prince he once was and, although he didn't want to, he had to accept that magic could not stop the inevitable. Even if he didn't understand why, it had been time for Gwen to go and nothing could have changed that.

The situation brought up painful memories from his own childhood, but even though he was beside himself with grief, Arthur swore that the princess would never grow up feeling that it had somehow been her fault that her mother had died. He decided to call the child Gorawen, both as homage to Gwen but also as a symbol of hope for the future.

Merlin remained Arthur's manservant as well as being informal court sorcerer and helping Gaius tending to Camelot's people. When the process of lifting the ban on magic intensified it was soon clear that Merlin could not cope with all his duties. He had always been thin and pale but now he resembled a ghost more than anything and Arthur decided to appoint another manservant, as well as finding an apprentice for Gaius to take on. Still, the task of legalizing magic was not an easy one since many still shared Uther's belief that all magic was evil. Others simply thought that magic was magic, and that it could be used for both good and evil depending on the person wielding it, and the different opinions created tensions among the people. The day that magic officially became legal was still one of the best of Merlin's life.

Somewhere along the way Mordred seemed to have been forgotten.

He'd been brought to Camelot but he was not taken to the dungeons but instead given back his old room. His magic was still contained by the shackles and Merlin had put some powerful enchantments in place, ensuring that he could not leave the room or hurt anyone who entered it. He was a prisoner in all but name.

Among all the things that the king had to do, say, consider, take care of and process he just couldn't figure out what to do with Mordred. The knight had betrayed him, protected the woman that had attempted to kill him and he'd joined forces with Morgana. But on the other hand, the he had turned on Morgana and killed her, and in doing so saved Arthur's life. He knew that he would have to speak to Mordred but somehow he kept putting it off. Merlin had been visiting, that much he knew, but he say much about it, apart from that Arthur should too. But Arthur had no idea what to say. Merlin had told him everything about the prophecies and how Mordred was supposed to have been his bane but his actions at Camlann spoke against his destiny. Could he be trusted or not? Arthur really had no idea.

"Sire." Leon entered his chambers.  
"Yes?" Arthur said without looking up from the report that he was reading.  
"It's Mordred. You need to see him." Arthur's gaze snapped up.  
"What happened?" he asked sharply.  
"Somehow he got hold of a knife" Leon said and then hesitated and Arthur, not wanting to know the rest, tore out of his chambers and headed towards Mordred's room. Leon's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Arthur growled at Leon but his second-in-command stayed in his way, unintimidated.  
"Sire, he tried to kill himself."


	6. Mordred's guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Mordred's guilt**

Mordred had seen the struggles that had been brought on Camelot by Morgana's attack and he knew that he'd been a part of that. He saw Arthur, pale and tired, working hard to restore what had been destroyed. Leon and Merlin, trying to help their king and almost running themselves into the ground. Percival, lost and alone. Families without their bread winners, lovers without their loved ones. His presence in Camelot brought noting but grief and a constant reminder of his betrayal and he somehow felt that everyone would be better off without him. So he made his decision and managed to pick a knife from one of the serving maids bringing him food. He was ready to go.

But evidently some were not ready to let him.

Merlin, having sensed something was wrong, burst into his room. He was met by blood. Mordred's blood. And it was a lot of it. Mordred, paler than he'd ever been before, calmly waited for the last of his life to seep out of his veins and take him from this world and into the next. Merlin wouldn't have it. He rushed to the limp form on the bed, tried to assess the damage and figure out what to do.  
"_Leave me, Emrys. It's for the best._" The voice that he heard in his mind was faint and Mordred didn't open his eyes.  
"_Don't you dare leave me._" Merlin tried to stem the bleeding but soon realized that it was hopeless. The cuts were too deep and he'd lost so much blood already. "_Don't do this Mordred_."  
"_I have already done too much, Emrys_."  
"I will not let you die!" Merlin shouted out, shaking Mordred's shoulders.  
"_You cannot heal these wounds_". And Merlin knew that was true, for all his power he'd never been very apt with healing spells, and Mordred's injuries were grave.  
"But you could, Mordred, you know how to heal this" Merlin said desperately at the same time as he worked to unshackle his hands and wrists, freeing his magic.

"_But I won't, Emrys_." Mordred's voice was but a whisper now and something inside Merlin snapped. He forced Mordred's magic to join his own, took Mordred's knowledge of healing and had it blend with his own raw power and demanded that the flicker of life that was all Mordred had left would be restored. That he would be brought back. The magic of the two was intertwined, tightly woven together, and Merlin could feel Mordred's guilt and sorrow as if it was his own. Merlin had sought the death of this man for so long because of his foretold destiny, but now that he had him completely at his mercy he couldn't do anything but save to him. Mordred had risen above the prophecy and created his own destiny.

And then the deed was done and when Mordred's eyes fluttered and started to open, Merlin's closed.


	7. I come in peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction. 

* * *

**I come in peace**

It was two whole days before Merlin woke up again. At first he didn't know where he was but then he realized that he was still in Mordred's room. Gaius had chosen to let him remain there so that he could watch over both of them at the same time. After a thorough examination Gaius declared that there was nothing wrong with Merlin except exhaustion from the intense use of magic that he'd used to heal Mordred and everyone drew a sigh of relief. As for Mordred, his physical wounds were completely healed but he was still far from fine. He refused to speak with anyone and they had to force him to accept food or drinks. In short, could very well have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that he was still breathing and no matter what anyone tried to say he would simply turn his attention inwards and shut out the rest of the world. It was clear that the wounds to his soul would require much to heal and as a precaution Gaius had put the shackles back around his slender wrists so that he didn't use his magic to harm himself.

If anyone still doubted Mordred's loyalty for Arthur they had been proved wrong when they realized just how far the young knight was willing to go to redeem himself. By attempting to rid the world of himself as penance for his sins it was clear that the remorse that he felt for his actions was overwhelming and they all tried to help him pull through. Arthur tried to speak to him, as did Gaius, as did Leon, as did Merlin but none of them seemed to be able to get through to the broken young knight. It wasn't until Percival tried that some life seemed to return to Mordred's eyes. No one knew what he'd said but apparently it had the desired effect because some days later Mordred surprised everyone when he was heard laughing for the first time in a very long time.

Percival had, though no one really knew how since the man wasn't much of a talker, to convince Mordred that the best way for him to overcome his guilt was to help rebuild what had been destroyed. He suggested that Mordred should contribute by helping Camelot make peace with the druids and the magic users of Albion. Mordred was reluctant at first, shunned by the responsibility of the task, but slowly grew used to the idea. Having been raised as a druid as well as being a knight gave him a unique perspective on the situation and when Arthur announced that he was to be sent to the druids to start discussing the possibilities of a treaty he accepted.

It was not easy. Many magic users didn't have much reason to trust a Pendragon and Mordred found himself targeted personally by separatists wanting revenge for what he'd done to Morgana. Also, some of the knights still doubted his motives and he struggled to prove himself.

When Merlin finally deemed it safe to remove the iron that shackled his magic Mordred felt like waking up from a long, dreadful nightmare. A little older, more weary and with a heavier burden on his shoulders but still more like himself that he had in a long time.

It made him stand straighter and his voice carried a sense of inner conviction when he approached a new clan to deliver his message.

"I am here to speak on behalf of King Arthur of Camelot. I come in peace."


	8. After the battle is won

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**After the battle is won…**

It wasn't easy. With Camelot struggling to recover others saw the opportunity to attack, to further weaken and ultimately take over what Arthur and everyone that stood by him had fought so hard to preserve and protect.

Camelot's allies were also troubled. Queen Annis had to deal with relentless attacks from bandits and couldn't abandon her own defences to come to Camelot's aid. And Mithian, now Queen of Nemeth, struggled to keep herself together after the unexpected death of her father and her country from being torn apart by the political instability and internal struggles that had followed her succession.

"We stand alone" Arthur grimly noted and did what he could to put some fighting spirit back into his tired soldiers. He also struggled to cope without his second-in-command. When realizing how serious the situation in Nemeth had become, Arthur had made the choice to send Leon to Mithian's aid. If Nemeth was to fall, Camelot would lose an important ally and there was no way of knowing how Nemeth's fall would affect the other kingdoms of Albion. So Leon had gone to help the young queen and ensure that her reign was stable.

With Leon gone, only Percival and Mordred remained of the original Knights of the Round Table. And with Mordred gone to the druids and Percival still not having recovered from losing Gwaine, Arthur began to realize just how much he'd relied on Leon. Merlin did what he could be he was no soldier and there was only so much that he could do.

At last the situation was so serious that Arthur had to resort to the solution that he'd put off for so long.

Magic.

Even that magic was now legal, Arthur hadn't wanted to use it, hadn't wanted to be accused of legalizing the use of magic only to be able to oppress and conquer other kingdoms.

But as the situation was, he couldn't feel that he had a choice but to protect his borders with any means necessary and Merlin and a small group of trusted magic users were sent to complete the task. In one gruesome night the deed was done and Camelot's borders were once more safe. The message was clear to everyone that Camelot was still a force to be reckoned with.

With the situation being a bit more stable Arthur sent word for Leon to return to Camelot but the response shocked him. Leon would not return to Camelot.


	9. There'll always be another one

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction. 

* * *

… **there'll always be another one**

The more time that Leon spent in Nemeth, the harder it was for him to imagine ever going back to Camelot. He was torn between his loyalty for his king, and the growing love that he felt for Mithian. Guilt plagued him as he put off making a decision on whether to let his heart or his head guide him.

And at last the decision was made for him. Mithian discovered that she was with child and a wedding between the two of them was soon announced. Leon told himself that it was because it was the right thing to do, that he, as an honourable knight, couldn't act any other way, but he couldn't deny that he was relieved that he'd been given a perfect reason not to leave Nemeth. He felt a little ashamed by the fact that he had not only found an excuse to leave his duties in Camelot but also very much appreciated it, and it left him distant and brooding.

Mithian understood the reason for this, and as her belly grew rounder she couldn't keep her secret anymore. Late one night she told him that she had intentionally gotten pregnant, knowing that this would help Leon make the right decision, to decide to stay with her. At first Leon felt betrayed but then he realized that this was the only way that she could have made him realize that some things in life were more important than his duty to Arthur. And finding true love was one of them.

When Arthur found out he was as far away from questioning the decision as he could possibly be, as he was thrilled to realize that his most trusted knight had finally found happiness for himself, and even if he would miss Leon he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. So Leon managed to settle down at last, at the side of his queen that he would spend the rest of his life with.

Arthur's decision to use magic to protect Camelot sent the country into turmoil. Some thought it was about time that it happened, that a power like that should be wielded for the good of Camelot. Some went as far as to suggest to not only use it for defending Camelot but also for attacking other countries. They thought it was a waste not to rid Albion of the bandits and mercenaries that made the lives of ordinary people much more difficult. Others despised their king for his decision, the fear and hatred of magic instilled by Uther was hard to undo and this led to a divided Camelot, where friends turned to enemies and families were torn apart. And when civil war seemed inevitable the magic users of Albion took action.

Between the two fractions, facing each other over the battle field, a shield appeared.

It was not a shield that sent people flying backwards, crumbling in a broken heap on the ground, it was not the kind of barrier that would hurt or torture anyone. What it was, if anything, it was the gentle hand on a soldier's shoulder, holding him back from attacking, it was the words of a wise father that made men stop and think twice, it was the smile of a lover that begged for weapons to be put down and for their loves to return home safely, it was the disapproving look of a grandmother when she stated she wanted to see both her grandchildren and great grandchildren grow up and be happy.

This was not the work of a spell but the deep longing for peace to come at last that had united the magic of thousands to stop the fighting and begin the healing.


	10. The golden age of Albion

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

**The golden age of Albion**

It was a couple of years later.

Magic users had come from all over Albion to seek refuge, mostly in Camelot but also in Nemeth where Mithian and Leon were working hard to ensure that magic was accepted, as well as raising their two children.

The druids were teaching the old religion, both to not forget what had been outlawed for many years but also to teach those who'd hidden their magic how to use it wisely and for the benefit of the whole community. Slowly the old and the new religion settled into coexistence.

With a small family to settle down with, Percival had found peace at last. He'd met a sweet woman, a widow with two daughters, and although they could never replace each other's lost loves they were both aware of this and settled for an easy companionship. It was enough for them to have someone to share their days with, a quiet love and care for each other. And Percival adored the two young girls, and they him. After a couple of years they also had a son together and the boy was named Gwaine.

Arthur could never have forced one that had lost so much to risk doing so again and Percival found himself assigned to training the young squires instead of riding out with the other knights. He proved to be a kind, patient teacher, but also one that had no tolerance for slacking or cheating.

Mordred, thinking he could not bear to love again after Kara, kept his heart to himself. It would hurt too much to love and have it all taken away again. He dedicated himself to his duties and it was not until Gwanwyn came into his life that he realized that there still were people that he'd willingly risk his heart for again. They married quietly and soon Gwanwyn gave birth to a beautiful daughter. They named her Morgana, with Arthur's whole-hearted approval. She was just like he wanted to remember his sister, kind, caring and headstrong, and in Arthurs's opinion there was no better way to honour the memory of his sister.

The sorrow after Gwen would never go away; she'd been his queen, confidante and life companion and her support and love had carried Arthur through many difficulties. But if there was one thing that Arthur had learned in his life it was that it could end at any moment. So why be conventional and try to appease people's sense of propriety instead of trying to pursue what happiness in life that he could have? He loved Merlin and Merlin loved him, and that was all that mattered. Theirs was not a conventional relationship anyway, so why not marry?

Not only a man, but also a servant, and a warlock. As only one out of those three would have sufficed to make the traditionalists at court ill, and Arthur was surprised that no one had actually been shocked to death. There had, on the other hand, been a number of resignations from the royal council. Arthur didn't mind. It was time for new people and new ideas.

Camelot already had an heir so it wouldn't be a problem that Merlin and he could not conceive. Princess Gorawen had inherited not only the kind and caring nature of her mother but also her courage and ability to love. From her father she had inherited her pride, stubbornness and fierce loyalty and she was a symbol of hope for the future.

They knew that it would not be easy. There would be more battles, more losses but also more victories and more happiness. They also knew that it would be worth it. For it would lead to the golden age of Albion. And they had each other.


End file.
